


Morning Disaster...

by I_Missy_Moo



Series: These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: Her husband was upset. What major catastrophe had occurred while she was sleeping?





	Morning Disaster...

They had a day free of engagements. This was an infrequent occurrence in the Moir household.

She had been dozing. It was miserable on the outside. Warm and cozy on the inside. No reason to get up early. Nowhere she needed to be. Nothing that needed doing in a hurry. She lazily opened an eye and noticed the time… she was amazed it was nine o'clock. What shocked her, even more, was her husband hadn't started annoying her yet and had let her sleep in. An even rarer occurrence in the Moir household!

She could feel his side of the bed still radiating heat. He was still abed. Unusual for him! She rolled over and saw him sitting up braced against the bedhead. Laptop in hand. A stunned expression on his face. 

And then his eyes widened.  
He shook his head.  
He gasped.

Had some great catastrophe occurred overnight? She wondered. As she watched him he blanched.

His face looked pale.  
He blinked several times.  
He gasped again.

'Morning babe.' She said quietly.

He looked down at her. His face serious as he asked: 'Is it? Is it really?'

He went back to the screen.  
He was developing a nervous twitch.  
He swore softly.

She sat up. God…what had happened overnight that she had slept through? She braced herself for whatever horrendous news she was about to discover this morning. Her go-to response when she heard of a horrible accident was to mentally tick off where her family members were at the present. After a moment she realised all was good on her side. Then she went through the same process with the Moir family. Nobody was traveling this weekend. Thank goodness. All good on his side too. With a sense of dread, she asked the question.

'What's happened?' 

Scott went to speak. Opened his mouth and closed it again. She really began to worry now. What the hell had happened to cause her husband to become speechless. An even rarer occurrence in the Moir household!

'Have you heard about this?' And he gestured wildly to the laptop.

Still, with absolutely no idea what he was talking about or what had him so riled up she grabbed the laptop to see what exactly he was reading. 

He spluttered as he said: 'It's X-rated T. We're X-rated!!!'

With time on his hands this morning, while he waited for his wife to awaken, Scott had apparently discovered fanfiction online! 

She began to giggle. She couldn't help it. The relief that nothing diabolical was happening to their family or for that matter the world set her giggling reaction off. His facial expressions towards the screen kept the giggles going. She just couldn't stop!

'It's nothing to laugh about T. I think I'm coming across as either a sex-starved maniac… or I'm in training for some type of 'pornlympics!' 

She could hardly draw breath now. His indignant tone just kept her laughing. 

'It's not funny Tess. I would seriously have to carb load twenty-four hours a day if we were going to have as much sex each and every day as being described in these stories.'

Another round of laughter met his response.

'And apparently you only need to look at me and I drop my pants! And why do I always have to sound like I have an I.Q. of a lamp post?'

She held her hand up. He needed to stop and give her a break because she really needed oxygen….STAT!

'People are speculating about our sex life T. I feel…I feel… so….violated.' He shivered like he was suddenly freezing. 'What is seen just cannot be unseen Tess.' He said in a desolate manner.

She tried to draw breath. She tried to stop the giggles… she really did. Her sides were hurting from laughing so much. But one look at his face and the laughter turned to cackles! God, she loved this idiot! He may be a 'sex driven lamp post' but he was her 'pornlympian!'

He smiled. He had been worried she was going to somehow blame him for this travesty. When he saw that she seemed fine with everything… he took a deep breath and relaxed a little bit.

In between her laughing fits she was finally able to ask him what would make things better.

He pretended to shiver again…

'Just cuddle me until the words fade from my memory T.' 

He closed the laptop and snuggled down in the bed with her. He didn't take offense that she was still laughing at him! He loved that her laughter was a regular occurrence in the Moir household.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stop me... stop me now...


End file.
